My Muses
by FallenNiji
Summary: I had enough of my Muses bitching and moaning, so I created this. Or; where I post challenges, prompts, little one-shots/short stories, stories up for adoption... Please PM me if you decided to take one of the Muses on. Books, anime, movies, TV shows mainly. M just in case.
1. The Goddess Bella, TwilightPercy Jackson

**Title** : The Goddess Bella

 **Challengers** : Please PM me if you take this on~

 **Fandom** : Percy Jackson, Twilight series

 **Plot** : Bella wasn't always... _Bella_. Years before, tired of the gods constant fighting, a goddess leaves, transforming herself into a mortal. As she lives her vampire and werewolf infested life, her husband frantically searches for her. Then Edward breaks up with her and she decides to throw her mortal life into Tartarus (metamorphically of course) and resume being a goddess. But life's not always fun and games. Alice and Jasper come around and tell her that Edward's about to kill himself. Why couldn't she get a break?

 **Rules** :

Bella Swan is a goddess (e.g. Bellona/Enyo, Ariadne(I love her so much)Athena, Demeter, Persephone, Hera, Astraea or Asteria, Artemis, Iris, etc.) or Titan(Rhea, Calypso, Asteria(she's technically a Titan goddess), Leto, etc.)

She has to be an existing goddess, not a made up one

She must have a husband, whether they were married or not (e.g. Dionysus/Ariadne, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Leo/Calypso), they can be made up(e.g. Hermes/Iris, Apollo/Asteria, Enyo/Ares, Hermes/Athena(The wiki had mentioned that he had unrequited feelings for her) etc.) with the exceptions being Artemis, and yeah

If you decide to do Calypso, make it with Leo please

If she doesn't have a husband or anything like that, like Artemis for example, then make her brother/father/mother/sister/Hunters in Artemis's case, search for her

 **Guidelines** :

This can happen whenever, either during or after one of the wars, or after both

Percabeth

Cullen!Bashing

You can make

Vampire bashing in general

If she doesn't have a husband a wolf can imprint on her

 **Forbidden** :

Getting back together with Edward

Kronos or Gaia winning–Though I can make a semi-exception if you choose Rhea, and only then! Kronos/Luke will have to live with a lot of restrictions

 **Additional Notes:** If you choose Ariadne I can practically see Dionysus going mad with worry :-)


	2. The Princess of Rome, Percy Jackson

**Title** : The Princess of Rome

 **Challengers** : Please PM me if you have decided to take this on~

 **Fandom** : Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus

 **Plot** : Every Augur needs someone to bring them down to earth when their ego gets a bit too big. That person is their wife. So when Octavian meets an amnesiac Priscilla Jackson when she arrives at Camp Jupiter, he decides that she will be his wife. It's safe to say, the princess of Atlantis is not amused. Meanwhile Reyna joins the Venus kids trying to make the ship sail. It's going to be harder than anyone thought. And Annabeth and Rachel are so going to kill Octavian.

 **Rules** :

Female Percy Jackson

Octavian/FEM!Percy

Takes place during the Heroes of Olympus, Son of Neptune, book

Reyna doesn't know what to do with Octavian's crush on the new camper so she reluctantly joins the Venus kids

Percy's friends and family at Camp Half-Blood are a little too protective

Overprotective!Poseidon time

Nicer!Triton

Overprotective!Tyson

 **Guidelines** :  
Percy's memories _have_ to be erased, but you decide if she should remember someone from her time at Camp Half-Blood(e.g. best friend/awesome cousin Annabeth)

Olympian Bashing, but mainly Hera, Zeus, Ares, and Demeter(because she's a _real_ bitch to her brother/son-in-law)

Matchmaker!Hazel

Highly confused!Nico

Nice!Amphitrite

Artemis is a bit miffed at a boy liking her favourite slash most hated and #1 on the 'Must Kill' list cousin

Octavian can die if you want

Percy might get pregnant?  
Percy punching Octavian when they first meet. It'd be amusing and highly satisfying

Octavian gets a shock when he meets Percy's half Cyclops brother ;-)

 **Forbidden** :

Annabeth!Bashing

Octavian remaining a dick, but he can be a dick at first

Calypso remaining on Ogygia(Randomly put here)

Percy being a weak, helpless bitch

Percy can't cook(Sorry, but Sally freaking Jackson is her momma. And she cooks damn good blue cookies.)

Super fast romance on Percy's part, but Octavian can like her from the start

 **Additional Notes** : I just can't wait till Octavian meets her overprotective friends, mother, both step and biological fathers, brother, and a bemusedly!overprotective Amphitrite. I kinda pity him.


	3. A Reason, A Secret SupernaturalAvengers

**Type** : Prompt or story idea I guess...

 **Prompt** : Everyone has reasons, everyone has secrets... And Loki has quite a few. Or should I say Gabriel?

 **Title** : A Reason, A Secret

 **Summary** : The Avengers and some of the SHIELD agents, along with Thor, Loki, Odin, the Warriors Three and a few other Asgardians are brought to a strange room by a man named Chuck. The Asgardians, mortals and Avengers try veey hard to not kill the 'evil' Loki in front of a seemingly naive man. Then Chuck explains the reason why they're here and Loki tries very hard to not kill his Father, because _seriously dad, you're such a dick_. The reason was they are supposed to watch a series called Supernatural. Tony asks why they're here and the hidden God explains that Loki will be appearing in the show. Or, you can make it so they only react to season 5 The Hammer of the Gods episode. Wonder how the people will react to seeing Loki get murdered by his brother... _Turns out the villain has been keeping a few secrets..and hiding his reasons._

* * *

If you decide to take this Muse on, here's a few this you need to know. This without any of **_this_** writing next to it is optional. But those with _**this**_ isn't optional.

You can also add the Angels or Winchesters if you want.

Loki is Gabriel. **_THIS IS A MUST_**

Slash.

It can be after the Hammer of the Gods or before.

* * *

Please tell me if you decide to take this on...


End file.
